Alpha and Luna aka (Re)bound
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: [ONESHOT] Dua kehidupan yang berbeda. Antara sepasang kekasih yang bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang tuntutan. sedangkan di kehidupan mereka yang lain, sepasang Alpha dan Luna yang ditakdirkan langit menjadi pasangan abadi. belahan jiwa. / "Aku mencintaimu, Wu Yifan. Aku, Huang Zitao, sosok yang lemah dan tidak tahu diri ini, beruntung dicintai olehmu. Terima kasih." / TAORIS! RnR?
**T – YAOI – ONESHOT**

 **Supranatural – Tragedy**

 **Wu Yifan | Huang Zitao | Others**

 **Warning : OCC! Crossover! AU Typo!**

 _(Italic = Different life)_

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

Red Moon dikenal sebagai salah satu Pack Werewolf yang paling disegani dan ditakuti oleh pack-pack lain yang ada di daratan Tiongkok dan Korea selatan. Sebuah kelompok Werewolf yang anggotanya hanya terdiri dari 11 orang, jumlah yang seharusnya kecil untuk disebut-sebut sebagai Pack yang paling berpengaruh di wilayah tersebut. Dipimpin oleh sang Alpha -Wu Yifan- yang terkenal dengan pribadinya yang dingin dan tegas hingga membuat banyak Alpha dari Pack-Pack lain enggan dan berpikir ribuan kali hanya untuk mengusik atau berurusan dengan Red Moon Pack.

Terakhir kali sebuah Pack (yang dengan bodohnya menganggap Pack pimpinan Wu Yifan lemah) mencari masalah dengan Red Moon, kelompok yang beranggotakan hampir 40 orang itu hancur secara cuma-cuma akibat kecerobohan Alpha-nya sendiri, yang kala itu berani menantang seorang Wu Yifan. Dan setelahnya, tidak ada satupun Pack yang berniat mencari mati dengan mengganggu kelangsungan Red Moon lagi, terutama jika sudah bersinggungan dengan sang Alpha sendiri.

Wu Yifan, walau sosoknya terkenal tangguh dan kuat, tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa dirinya belum menemukan seorang mate hingga saat ini. Mate atau belahan jiwa yang sudah seharusnya dimiliki oleh setiap werewolf untuk menjaga kestabilan jiwa Wolf di dalam diri mereka.

Bagi seorang Alpha, mate adalah sesuatu yang penting. Terutama sosok seperti Wu Yifan yang sering kali lepas kendali akibat kekuatannya yang terlalu besar, hingga kadang kala memaksa Kim Junmyeon (sang Beta) untuk menenangkannya dengan sedikit pertarungan dibantu oleh Park Chanyeol (salah satu Gamma) dari Pack mereka. Dan sejujurnya, itu sungguh melelahkan. Apalagi ditambah fakta yang begitu miris atau errr, mengejutkan bahwa hanya sang Alpha-lah yang belum memiliki seorang mate, pasangan abadinya didalam kelompok mereka.

Maka dari itu, banyak anggota dari Red Moon yang sering -hampir selalu- mengeluh karena tidak adanya sang Luna (pasangan Alpha) di lingkup mereka. Tidak seperti Pack-Pack lain yang sudah memiliki sosok Luna sendiri. Mereka beranggapan, tanpa adanya Luna, Red Moon terasa kosong dan kurang sempurna. Well, kosong dalam artian lain tentunya karena sungguh, walau mereka hanya ber-11 sudah cukup membuat sang Alpha sering sakit kepala. Terutama anggota yang bernama Byun Baekhyun (Ceta) dan Kim Jongdae (Gamma yang lain). Belum lagi ditambah dengan adanya dua magnae yang sering berulah dan bertindak semaunya.

Jujur saja mereka semua hanya, - butuh seorang Luna. Sosok yang semestinya mampu mengendalikan dan menjaga keutuhan kelompok dengan sifat lembut-nya. Sosok yang akan bisa mengasihi setiap anggota per diri mereka masing-masing apapun yang terjadi di kedepannya.

Seperti hal-nya seorang Alpha yang akan selalu membutuhkan seorang Luna, begitu pula dengan sosok Wu Yifan yang akan selamanya menginginkan seorang mate untuk selalu berada disisinya.

.

.

.

 **Alpha and Luna a.k.a (Re)bound © Harumi Shiba**

.

.

.

"Hey Alpha, sudahkah menemukan seorang Luna untuk kami hari ini?"

Yifan memutar kedua bola matanya yang berwarna keemasan sebelum berbalik dan menatap datar lawan bicaranya. Seorang pemuda berparas cantik dengan warna rambut pirang gelap. Lu Han, salah satu Delta di Red Moon Pack.

"Tidak bisakah satu hari saja, kau tidak merecokiku tentang Luna, Luhan? Dan berhenti memanggilku Alpha saat di sekolah." Yifan berucap datar kemudian mendengus singkat. Mulai iritasi ketika mendengar Luhan malah tertawa kecil sebagai respon. Yifan sempat mendesis lalu kembali bersuara. "Tertawalah sepuasmu, sebelum aku menghukummu nanti dengan melarangmu berburu selama seminggu."

Luhan terbelalak ngeri. Setelahnya mendengus singkat dan menjawab dengan nada yang begitu dramatis. "Kau tega padaku, Yifan? Kalau saja kita memiliki seorang Luna, aku sudah mengadukan semua kejelekanmu ini padanya. Serius, makin lama kau persis pasutri tua yang sedang patah hati."

Menatap datar, Yifan berdiri untuk beberapa saat sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Di dalam toilet sekolah yang sepi. Masa bodoh sekalipun ia mendengar sang Delta mencak-mencak di dalam sana, toh ia tidak peduli sedikitpun. Walau jujur, ia sempat merasa sedikit sakit hati akibat perkataan Luhan tadi. For a Moon Goddess's sake, kenapa ia sampai sekarang belum menemukan pasangan takdirnya? Apa Yifan pernah melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu? Bisa jadi ia pernah meninggalkan orang terkasih demi ego-nya di kehidupan masa lalu dan sekarang ia dihukum karena perbuatannya itu. Benar juga.

Yifan mendadak mengernyit dan menghentikan langkah. Seolah baru teringat jika belakangan ini ia memang memimpikan hal yang sama berulang kali. Itu sungguh aneh, ia bermimpi ia berubah menjadi sosok yang terkenal, digandrungi banyak orang tapi ia menutup hatinya dengan menjauhi sosok yang ia cintai. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, sosok tercinta itu sama terkenalnya dengan dirinya. (1)

Di dalam mimpinya itu, Yifan bahkan bisa melihat dirinya sendiri begitu terluka, hancur dari dalam walau diluar ia tampak baik-baik saja. Sungguh jika bisa, Yifan ingin sekali memukuli dirinya yang itu karena begitu bodoh telah meninggalkan seseorang yang berarti. Pantas saja jika Yifan sekarang mendapat karma yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Damn it!" mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Yifan berbalik dan memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri. Ia akhirnya berjalan kearah taman belakang sekolah yang tampaknya sepi dan nyaman, cocok untuk keadaan dirinya saat ini.

Namun, langkah kaki perlahan melambat saat netra emasnya menangkap siluet seseorang yang tengah duduk sendirian dibawah pohon. Mata sosok itu terpejam damai dengan sebuah earphone bermotif panda menyumpal kedua telinganya.

Tertegun

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Yifan merasakan sekumpulan angin berhembus hingga menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang ada disana. Ia seketika terhipnotis, melihat bagaimana kelopak bunga dan daun kering berputar, menari seolah mengelilingi sosok tersebut. Dan Yifan entah bagaimana, merasa seluruh bagian tubuhnya tersentak dengan sengatan yang menyenangkan, dikala kelopak berwarna tan milik sosok itu terbuka dan menampilkan iris black pearl yang begitu mempesona.

Tanpa sadar, kedua kaki Yifan perlahan mendekat kearah sosok yang begitu 'indah' dimatanya itu dengan belahan bibir yang sedikit demi sedikit melengkung naik mengukir sebuah senyum tipis. Kedua kelereng mereka akhirnya bertemu pandang tepat ketika Yifan berdiri dengan jarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk. Masih dengan belaian lembut angin sebagai latar belakang, Yifan sedikit demi sedikit bisa mencium sebuah aroma yang begitu menakjubkan sekaligus menenangkan.

Aroma segar yang mengingatkan Yifan akan pantai tropis dibalut dengan semerbak bunga lavender yang khas

Terbelalak dengan iris mata yang perlahan berubah menjadi merah darah, disusul kerongkongan miliknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kering dan menyakitkan, Yifan tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi langsung menerjang kedepan, setelah sebelumnya sebaris kata bercampur dengan suara geraman sempat meluncur mulus dari belahan bibirnya.

"Mate"

.

.

.

.

 _Kisah bermula diantara kau dan aku ketika saling bertemu_

 _Segalanya perlahan berubah, menukik arah dan aku mulai terperdaya tanpa meminta untuk kembali_

 _Namun sedikit demi sedikit entitasmu menjauh, semakin memudar hingga menghilang_

 _Dan selanjutnya aku tahu..._

 _Seberapa kalipun aku melenguh dan mengeluh_

 _Bayangmu akan tetap meninggalkan..._

.

.

.

.

"Namanya Huang Zitao. Siswa pindahan tingkat dua yang baru masuk hari ini. Tidak ada data tersembunyi lain yang menyebutkan bahwa dia seorang werewolf, sama seperti kita. Tapi ada yang aneh disini, hyung. Jika dia memang manusia biasa, maka tidak mungkin dia adalah mate-mu."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Suho, Yifan sempat menggeram dengan nada yang mengancam sebelum kembali fokus dengan sesosok tubuh yang saat ini tergolek lemas tak sadarkan diri di sebuah ranjang ruang kesehatan. Ia tak berniat memberikan komentar apapun, matanya hanya tetap intens mengamati sosok Zitao seolah takut akan diambil orang lain atau hilang secara mendadak.

Suho yang sedari tadi mengamati tingkah sang Alpha hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya sempat dibuat kaget saat mendapatkan mind-link dari Yifan untuk segera datang ke ruang kesehatan. Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat mendapati sang Alpha menggendong seorang pemuda asing, lalu meng-klaim bahwa sosok itu adalah mate-nya. Gila sungguh. Apalagi itu siswa baru yang segala identitasnya sudah Suho ketahui sebelumnya. Ia menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS bukan tanpa alasan hanya sebagai tugas belaka, melainkan juga untuk mengawasi siapa-siapa saja yang masuk dalam 'lingkup' kawasan mereka dan mencari segala informasi yang dibutuhkan. Jadi tidak heran jika Suho adalah informan terbaik di Red Moon, selain posisinya sebagai 'wakil' yang juga sangat pantas untuk diandalkan kapanpun.

Suara-suara gaduh dari luar ruangan seketika membuat mereka berdua menoleh kearah pintu. Beberapa detik setelahnya, daun pintu dibuka dengan cara kasar hingga menghantam tembok dibelakangnya, lalu setelahnya muncul beberapa kepala yang berbeda warna rambut tapi dengan gender yang sama. Terhitung sekitar 6 orang yang saling berebut untuk masuk dan segera menghampiri ranjang tempat Zitao tak sadarkan diri.

"Ini Luna kita?"

"Umin lihatlah~ dia menggemaskan sekali..."

"Aw aku ingin menggigit pipinya~"

"Eh eh, minggir Kyung! Aku juga ingin mengelus rambutnya..."

Yifan berdiri dengan aura kelam yang kentara. Memberi tanda untuk mereka agar segera menjauh dari sekitar mate-nya. Ia merasa tidak suka saat para anggotanya mulai menyentuh-nyentuh sosok Zitao. Ia benci jika orang lain seenak jidat 'menggerayangi' miliknya!

"Hentikan."

Mendadak hening. Ke-enam pemuda yang sejak tadi berebut untuk menyentuh Zitao seketika mundur berjamaah. Merasa ngeri dengan aura yang Yifan keluarkan. Tak terkecuali Suho dan seseorang lain yang berdiri disampingnya. Mendengus, Yifan merapatkan posisinya disebelah Zitao lalu menggenggam erat telapak tangannya. Tidak lupa men-death glare siapapun yang berani mendekat.

"Posesif sekali." cibir salah satu dari mereka, Zhang Yixing (salah satu Delta di Pack) dengan tatapan 'oh-ayolah-dia-milikmu-tapi-juga-Luna-kita' kepada Yifan, lalu beralih ke mate-nya (Suho) dengan tatapan memelas. Sementara yang lain hanya memutar kedua bola mata mereka jengah.

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan berisik." respon Suho seadanya. Yixing lagi-lagi mencibir.

"Ssshhhhh dia bangun..." mata Yifan berkilat antusias mengamati kelopak mata milik Zitao bergerak-gerak pelan lalu perlahan terbuka sepenuhnya. Semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan menahan nafas, melihat bagaimana keping black pearl itu mengerjap singkat sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan.

Hening

Manik kembar itu akhirnya jatuh kearah Yifan, sosok yang sekarang ini masih menggenggam erat sebelah tangannya. Mengernyitkan dahi, Zitao tampak kebingungan lalu membuka suaranya. "Kau siapa? Kenapa memegang tanganku?"

Lagi-lagi hening

Suasana mendadak tegang.

Sementara Yifan sendiri menekan keinginan kuat di dalam dirinya untuk tidak menerjang Zitao lagi seperti sebelumnya, hingga belakang kepalanya membentur batang pohon. Tapi sungguh, mendengar suara lembut itu untuk yang pertama kalinya, Yifan tidak tahan untuk tidak merasakan sensasi hangat yang menggelitik bagian bawah pusarnya. Seperti menuntun Yifan untuk melakukan apapun agar suara itu menyanyikan nada yang berbeda, irama-irama lain yang lebih menggoda dan menantang.

 _Oh Shit!_

Berdehem singkat, Yifan menghapus semua pikiran kotornya lalu tersenyum tampan kearah Zitao. Sebuah senyum yang bukannya membuat Zitao terpesona, tapi malah merubah ekspresi pemuda itu menjadi pucat pasi. Karena jujur, senyum Yifan lebih mirip om-om pedhopile yang tengah merayu bocah polos.

"Hallo, Zitao. Aku Wu Yifan. Kau bisa memanggilku gege."

Mengangguk ragu-ragu, Zitao perlahan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yifan. Tanpa sadar jika pemuda itu kecewa akan tindakannya. Kemudian dengan posisi yang saat ini bersandar pada kepala ranjang, mata Zitao mengamati orang-orang yang tersisa dengan kilatan polos. Tidak sadar jika kelakuannya itu membuat beberapa orang memekik kegirangan.

"Engg lalu kalian siapa?"

Suho sempat bertukar pandang dengan Yifan lalu setelahnya mengangguk singkat, tanda mengerti. Sang Alpha sudah memperingatkan dirinya untuk tidak berkata yang macam-macam pada Zitao. Karena sepertinya pemuda itu tidak tahu apapun mengenai jati diri mereka yang sesungguhnya. Atau soal dirinya sendiri yang ternyata adalah mate dari Wu Yifan. Jadi daripada nanti menyebabkan masalah yang tidak perlu, lebih baik untuk sementara waktu merahasiakan semuanya sampai sang Alpha telah siap dengan keputusan yang akan diambilnya nanti.

Tersenyum tipis, Suho sudah akan membuka mulut -bermaksud menjawab- namun seketika gagal saat salah seorang dari mereka ber-enam (yang berada di sisi ranjang sebelah kiri) tiba-tiba menyerobot maju dengan semangatnya. Pemuda berambut merah gelap berparas manis itu tanpa basa basi langsung tersenyum lebar kearah Zitao.

"Hai, Panda~ perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun dan nama Wolf-ku adalah Lux. Posisiku sebagai salah satu Ceta di Red Moon Pack. Anyway, Salam kenal Luna~"

Zitao pucat pasi

Yang lain terbelalak ngeri

Tik

Tik

Ti -

"DASAR IDIOT!"

.

.

.

.

 _"Kau bilang tidak akan pergi, kau pernah janji untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Tapi ini apa? Katakan padaku, Wu Yifan. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi dari group tanpa mengatakan hal apapun padaku? Tanpa ucapan perpisahan? Kau sungguh egois, gege."_

 _"Ssshhh, maaf, maafkan aku Zitao. Sungguh ak-"_

 _"Cukup!"_

 _Zitao tersenyum miris lalu mendongak, menatap pemuda satunya yang saat ini berdiri dengan kokoh, tegak namun dengan sorot mata lemah dan penuh dusta. Tampak begitu baik namun sebetulnya hancur. "Pergilah, Aku akan kembali ke hotel. Tidak ada gunanya kita saling bertemu diam-diam seperti ini. Lebih baik kita saling mengalah dan merintis jalan kesuksesan masing-masing. Aku melepaskanmu, gege..."_

 _"Tapi aku tidak ingin mengalah, aku ingin egois -sekali lagi- dan membawamu pergi. Bagaimana mungkin aku melepasmu begitu saja disaat kau juga menderita seperti ini?" Yifan berujar pahit. Mencoba untuk meraih Zitao, tapi pemuda itu menggeleng pelan dan mundur perlahan._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja. Masih ada Luhan-ge, Yixing-ge dan yang lain. Mereka sedang menungguku, membutuhkanku di EXO dan aku akan berjuang untuk mereka yang bertahan. Ini yang terakhir, semoga berhasil atas pilihanmu Wu Yifan..."_

.

.

.

.

Huang Zitao (16) sama sekali tidak paham dengan segala situasi yang telah dialaminya seminggu belakangan ini. Dimulai dari hari pertama ia masuk sekolah, ia sudah bertatap muka dengan makhluk paling rupawan yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidup. Dan gawatnya, makhluk tuhan itu adalah sosok yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri dengan menghantam batang pohon juga sosok yang mengaku-ngaku bernama Wu Yifan. Lalu selanjutnya sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan (mengerikan) dan harus ia terima kenyataannya adalah bahwa mereka semua TERNYATA jelmaan siluman serigala atau orang-orang menyebutnya dengan werewolf. Bagus sekali. Jika saja pemuda yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tidak keceplosan terlebih dahulu, Zitao yakin ia sudah berakhir mati mengenaskan menjadi santapan werewolf errr, 8 ekor. Walau sejujurnya dirinya sendiri kurang yakin apakah dagingnya sebegitu menggiurkan atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, ia tidak sudi menjadi hidangan pembuka, atau malah penutup.

Parahnya, itu hanya sebagian kecil dari sebuah bongkahan besar rahasia yang wajib Zitao terima dengan hati miris. Kenapa wajib? Ha ha! Entah ini mereka yang gila atau Zitao sendiri yang mendadak kurang waras, namun mereka bersikeras menyebutkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Luna. Seriously?

Zitao sempat bertanya apa itu Luna, dan seseorang yang bernama terang Oh Sehun (yang katanya salah satu Gamma, padahal ia tidak paham) menjelaskan jika Luna adalah pasangan seorang Alpha. Pasangan takdir atau abadi. Dalam kasus ini, ia adalah mate dari seorang Wu Yifan.

Yifan yang itu?

Yang makhluk tuhan paling rupawan itu?

Tepat sekali!

Dan Zitao tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, campuran antara senang, malu, bingung, takut, cemas, frustasi atau malah yang paling mendominasi, ia ingin sekali menangis meraung-raung dan pulang kepelukan mama-nya yang ada di China sana. Ok, bisa saja ia menyangkal semua informasi tersebut dengan tuduhan aliran sesat jikalau sebelumnya Zitao tidak melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri saat Sehun berubah menjadi serigala ukuran sedang dengan warna bulu abu-abu. Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, ia langsung pingsan.

Tapi itu sudah lewat beberapa hari yang lalu dan Zitao sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Ia bahkan mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran 'mereka' yang selalu berusaha untuk dekat dengan dirinya. Dan dalam waktu sesingkat itulah ia mulai menyadari betapa baik dan tulus-nya mereka tanpa adanya maksud tertentu atau niatan buruk lain. Terutama lima orang dari mereka yang hampir sering memperlakukan Zitao layaknya bayi kecil.

Yah satu-satunya hal yang akhir-akhir ini sering membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman alih-alih ingin menangis (lagi) adalah sosok Yifan yang mengikutinya kemanapun. DIMANAPUN. Pemuda itu seolah berubah menjadi semacam bodyguard pribadi yang diprogram khusus untuk menjaganya. Zitao tidak ingin menyangkal, sejujurnya ia menyukai semua perhatian tersebut. Apalagi jika pemuda itu menyentuh bagian-bagian tertentu di tubuhnya. Seperti kemarin-kemarin, juga kemarin lusa saat Yifan menggendongnya dipunggung ketika ia terjatuh dari anak tangga lalu bilang...

"Hati-hati, Aku tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa nanti ketika kau kembali terluka akibat kesalahanmu sendiri -seperti sekarang ini- .Percayalah, aku sempat berpikiran untuk menghabisi benda mati."

Weirdo... Rite?

Atau bahkan kemarin saat ia harus piket dan pulang terlambat tapi Yifan menunggu dengan sabar, menggenggam jemari tangannya menuju kearah parkiran lalu mengantarkan dirinya untuk pulang ke rumah menggunakan mobil. Tebak apa yang ia katakan saat Zitao menanyakannya?

"Aku sedang berusaha keras untuk menjaga masa depanku dan hidupku, apa itu salah? Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Zii. Aku bukan orang gila."

Tipikal seorang Wu Yifan, tapi Zitao entah bagaimana tidak keberatan, ia sangat menyukainya!

Dan hari ini, mereka melakukannya lagi. Hanya berdua. Saling menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain tanpa halangan. Meresapi setiap alunan kasih yang tercipta diantara mereka. Berdua.

Zitao terbaring nyaman di rerumputan dengan badan Draco (nama Wolf Yifan) sebagai bantal kepala. Tidak lupa dengan jemari lentik Zitao yang setia menyisir dan mengelus lembut bulu-bulu hitam pekat sewarna langit malam milik serigala berukuran besar tersebut. Zitao merasa, bersama dengan Yifan adalah sesuatu yang benar dan hal paling menenangkan yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidup. Apa itu artinya mereka benar-benar diciptakan untuk satu sama lain? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Zitao sendiri bahkan yakin jika dirinya bukanlah bangsa werewolf seperti mereka. Terakhir kali ia menilik statusnya, ia adalah seorang manusia biasa.

"Ge, mungkin semua ini ada kesalahan." Zitao membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit dilingkupi dengan keheningan. Ia menggiti bibirnya berulang kali lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan. "Aku yang seorang manusia, tidak mungkin menjadi pasanganmu-kan? Aku bahkan tidak sepenuhnya tahu apa itu werewolf."

Draco mengangkat kepalanya seketika. Serigala itu menggeram lembut dengan kedua manik merah darahnya menatap intens wajah Zitao. Perlahan mengikis jarak kemudian mengendus sisi leher Zitao di bagian kanan. Membuat pemuda panda itu tertawa kecil sebelum merengkuh kepala Draco dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ya ya, gege pasti merasa marah sekarang karena aku sudah terlalu sering menanyakan hal ini kepada gege. Aku tidak bermaksud meragukanmu, fanfan-ge. Hanya... Entahlah. Aku khawatir." Zitao membuka matanya dan balas menatap intens. "Baru satu minggu aku mengenalmu dan aku sudah merasa mengenalmu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Apa di kehidupan sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"

Lagi, Draco hanya menggeram kecil disela-sela leher Zitao. Seolah memberi tanda jika itu kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi (seperti pemikirannya belakangan ini). Ia makhluk mitos, dan ia percaya hal-hal yang berbau supranatural, reinkarnasi atau sejenisnya.

"Ah, aku sering bermimpi, gege. Aku adalah seorang public figure yang terkenal dan memiliki banyak penggemar. Dimimpiku, aku tampak bahagia namun entah kenapa disaat terakhir aku memimpikan hal itu dan terbangun setelahnya - aku menangis." (2)

Terdiam. Zitao terlihat menerawang jauh kearah depan sebelum beralih memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, membungkuk sedikit dan menangkup kepala Draco dengan lembut. Ia langsung terkekeh lucu melihat bagaimana serigala itu mengendus bagian pipinya lalu menempelkan moncongnya berulang kali.

"Hihihi gege~ kau lucu sekali? Aku seperti memiliki hewan peliharaan yang besar, berbulu lembut tapi jinak. Aku jadi ingin menjadikanmu guling ditempat tidur." seolah tidak terima, Draco langsung menerjang kearah Zitao hingga membuatnya tersungkur dengan dirinya berada diatas pemuda itu. Menggeram pelan, ia kemudian diam dalam posisi berbaring dan membiarkan kedua tangan Zitao memeluknya erat. Tidak lupa menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah Zitao gemas. Lalu mencium hidungnya singkat diikuti suara kekehan kecil milik Zitao.

Bermenit-menit terlewati hingga tiba-tiba saja Draco mengangkat kepalanya waspada dan mengedar ke sekeliling. Zitao kebingungan saat Draco beranjak dari atas tubuhnya lalu melolong kuat. Dan disambut dengan suara yang sama dari kejauhan.

"Ge, ada apa?" tanya Zitao cemas. Apalagi sang gege dari tatapan mata seolah menyuruhnya untuk mengemasi tas mereka dan segera pergi dari sana -taman belakang sekolah-. Ragu-ragu Zitao hanya bisa menurut, pasrah ketika Draco mendorongnya dengan kepala. Memberitahu Zitao untuk pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa dirinya. Seolah menginginkan Zitao untuk meninggalkannya seorang diri kali ini.

Namun nyatanya Zitao tidak kuasa untuk menuruti. Ia ingin menolak, ia tiba-tiba merasa sakit. Berjalan menjauh dari sosok yang sangat dikasihinya (ia mengakui hal itu) walau sementara adalah sesuatu hal yang begitu sulit dan terasa hambar. Seperti ada bagian yang hilang. Bagian yang sangat penting dan hatinya tidak akan rela jika ia harus pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apapun.

Begitu familiar...

Seolah ia sudah pernah mengalaminya

Karena ia merasa (entah bagaimana bisa), Yifan seperti akan meninggalkannya pelan-pelan.

Maka dari itu, tanpa keraguan lagi, Zitao langsung berbalik dan berlari kembali kearah Draco yang masih setia mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

 _Tik tik tik -_

 _"Hallo?"_

 _"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku melihat fotomu kemarin, kau tampak kurus dan kurang sehat. Apa pihak manajemen mempersulit posisimu lagi?"_

 _"Aku juga melihat film barumu, gege. Kau tampak sehat dan tampan seperti biasa. Luhan-ge juga, dia terlihat lebih bahagia."_

 _"Zii.."_

 _Terkekeh serak, Zitao memandangi langit-langit ruangan kamarnya dengan sorot mata sendu. Sebelah tangannya terlihat menggenggam erat alat komunikasi yang masih setia menempel di telinga kiri. Perlahan, kedua maniknya memanas tanpa disadari oleh sang empunya. "Gege..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku lelah. Aku ingin hidup bebas. Aku ingin melakukan semua hal yang aku sukai tanpa tekanan pihak manapun, tanpa kekangan. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun."_

 _"Zii, kau sudah melakukannya. Percayalah, mereka semua akan mengerti dan mendukungmu. Jika memang tidak, ada aku, Wu Yifan, yang akan selalu ada untukmu kapanpun."_

 _Mengerjap pelan, Zitao membiarkan beberapa tetes air mata meluncur turun melalui sudut mata, jatuh kearah bantal putih yang ada dibawahnya. "Gege janji?" mencoba untuk tidak terdengar parau. Walau sesungguhnya ia sudah terisak diam-diam._

 _"Ya. Aku janji."_

.

.

.

.

Rumah besar namun klasik itu sekilas memang terlihat normal. Dan benar-benar bisa dikatakan normal jika letaknya tidak berada di kawasan perbukitan yang sepi dan disekelilingnya tidak dipagari kawat tinggi yang hampir semua bagiannya dihuni oleh tumbuhan merambat nan berduri. Satu-satunya hal normal yang ada disana adalah adanya beberapa kendaraan (roda 4 maupun 2) yang terparkir di pekarangan juga ditambah dengan keberadaan kebun kecil yang ada disudut rumah. Itupun masih bisa dikatakan aneh mengingat betapa sunyinya tempat itu karena posisinya yang mendekati hutan dan tidak ada manusia waras satupun yang sudi tinggal di tempat semacam itu. Well, Kecuali mereka tentu saja.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, salah satu pintu mobil terbuka dan nampaklah sosok Yifan yang dalam keadaan topless dengan bawahan celana kain warna abu-abu khas seragam sekolah lalu setelahnya disusul oleh Zitao yang berpakaian seragam lengkap. Dalam keheningan, jemari mereka saling bertautan dengan Yifan berada di depan untuk memimpin jalan menuju kearah pintu utama dan membukanya. Tanpa basa-basi pemuda itu langsung masuk dan mendapati beberapa pasang mata mengamati mereka berdua dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Kebanyakan mengerling jahil dan beberapa bersiul atau bahkan menjerit kecil.

"Apa?" tanya Yifan datar. Lalu setelahnya ia menahan diri untuk tidak meledak saat melihat beberapa anggota Red Moon pack langsung mengerubuti Zitao layaknya semut, diikuti adegan yang mengharu biru dengan mereka berpelukan erat layaknya tidak bertemu selama beberapa tahun. Hell! Mendengus, Yifan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Zitao sementara dibawah pengawasan anggotanya (para Delta dan Ceta). Sementara Yifan sendiri sebagai sang Alpha ditambah seorang Beta dan beberapa Gamma beranjak dari sana untuk mengadakan rapat dadakan di ruangan khusus. Sebuah pertemuan darurat dan itu sangat penting jadi Yifan berencana untuk menyelesaikan semua masalahnya secepat mungkin. Karena hal itu berpengaruh besar pada kelangsungan Pack mereka kedepannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Suho. Tenang dan kalem seperti biasa. "Sepertinya mereka mulai curiga."

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Tentu saja kita harus menghabisi mereka, hyung."

Yifan tanpa sungkan langsung melempar death glare kearah Chanyeol (Gamma) yang telah berpendapat seenaknya dalam kondisi serius seperti ini. Sang empunya sempat mendengus sebal sebelum menunduk pelan. Sementara Yifan seketika memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Aku sudah merasakan keberadaan mereka disekitar sekolah. Mereka berkeliaran dan tengah mengawasi dari jauh."

Salah seorang dari mereka berenam yang barambut hitam angkat bicara dengan nada serius. "Ya tentu saja, hyung. Kau seorang Alpha -salah satu Aplha terkuat yang pernah aku kenal- dan kau akhirnya menemukan mate-mu. Jadi tidak heran jika pack-pack lain merasa gentar dan semakin tersudut."

"Kau benar, Chen-hyung. Kita tahu bahwa seorang Alpha akan semakin kuat jika sudah menemukan pasangan takdirnya." Sehun menambahkan dengan nada datar. Pemuda berambut silver itu sempat menatap Yifan selama beberapa saat sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya kearah anggota yang lain.

"Tapi Zitao belum resmi terikat dengan Kris-hyung. Aku bahkan ragu apakah dia benar-benar bagian dari kita atau tidak. Oh aku lupa, dia memang bukan seorang werewolf." sarkastik. Ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja dari sosok pemuda berambut coklat terang dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung melayang menghantam dinding, dengan Yifan yang mencekik lehernya kuat hingga terangkat dari lantai. "Jaga ucapanmu, Kim Jongin! Atau aku yang akan mengoyak lehermu saat ini juga."

Suho sudah akan berdiri dan menghampiri mereka. Berniat untuk melerai sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah, namun ia urungkan niat saat melihat Yifan melempar Jongin kesamping dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Bersikap tenang, seolah-olah bukan dirinya-lah yang baru saja lepas kendali dan menyakiti anggotanya sendiri hanya karena (tidak bermaksud) berbicara buruk mengenai mate-nya.

Sungguh, perpaduan antara Alpha dan Mate adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan!

"Kalian tahu Black Forest Pack? Aku mendapatkan informasi tadi pagi jika mereka telah menyusun sebuah rencana dan akan bergerak sebentar lagi sebelum Alpha kita -Kris hyung- terikat resmi dengan pasangannya." Suho berujar tenang, dengan kedua netra kembarnya berfokus pada Yifan yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya sejenak. Suho menyadari jika belakangan ini Alpha mereka tampak tertekan dan sering merasa tidak tenang. Dan hal itu pasti berhubungan dengan Luna dan masa depan Red Moon.

"Hyung, mereka tahu tentang Zitao?" tanya Sehun sedikit panik. Wajahnya tampak cemas walau tertutupi ekspresi stoic andalannya. Dan begitu pula yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol juga Chen.

Suho tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan senyum saat melihat reaksi mereka. Sepertinya hampir semua anggota yang ada di Red Moon sangat peduli dengan Zitao dan keselamatannya. Itu memang sudah seharusnya terjadi karena ya, pemuda itu adalah Luna mereka. Pasangan Yifan.

"Tidak. Ah maksudku belum. Tapi walaupun begitu aku harap kita tetap waspada dan jangan sampai membiarkan dirinya terluka."

Yifan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan kemudian menatap satu persatu anggotanya dengan mimik wajah datar. Hal yang kadang-kadang membuat Suho dan yang lain sulit untuk membaca isi hatinya. "Aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan menjauhi Zitao untuk sementara waktu demi keselamatan hidupnya. Aku harap kalian mau membantuku."

"APA?!"

"Kau gila, hyung?!"

Chanyeol dan Chen hampir menyahut secara bersamaan mendengar keputusan aneh itu. Menjauhi mate? Lelucon gila macam apa itu? Apa Alpha mereka sudah kehilangan akal sehat dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri terluka dan hancur perlahan karena ingin menjauhi pasangannya? Secara sukarela? _Oh GOD!_

"Sepertinya kau perlu istirahat, hyung. Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu." ujar Sehun setelahnya.

"Aku serius. Karena itu, selama aku tidak ada, kalian-lah yang harus menjaga Zitao. Aku ingin kalian melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan tanpa membuat curiga siapapun. Semakin sedikit mereka tahu mengenai Zitao, semakin kecil kemungkinan dirinya untuk diincar."

"Kau egois, hyung. Kau tidak peduli pada perasaan Zitao. Demi tuhan, dia adalah mate-mu!"

"Ya karena aku egois, Park Chanyeol. Aku egois dengan membiarkannya hidup tenang sementara diriku sendiri harus menanggung beban dan lemah secara perlahan tanpa adanya dia disisiku."

Mereka tahu. Mereka lebih dari sekedar paham. Seorang werewolf tanpa mate memang kesepian tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi jika seorang werewolf sudah menemukan pasangannya abadinya, namun tidak memiliki kuasa untuk saling bersama dan saling mengikat diri. Tidak sedikit werewolf yang berubah gila, hilang kendali dan mati bunuh diri karena kehilangan seorang mate. Dan tentu saja mereka tidak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada Alpha mereka yang berharga. Tapi, memangnya siapa yang berani menentang keputusan seorang Wu Yifan?

Tidak ada.

Dengan itu, Yifan berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu, satu-satunya akses yang ada disana. Ia sudah akan membuka daun pintu namun terhenti ketika mendengar Jongin membuka suara. "Bagaimana kau yakin jika Zitao adalah mate-mu, hyung? Darimana kau tahu?"

Tersenyum samar. Yifan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun membuka belahan bibirnya untuk menjawab sembari menarik handle pintu. "Aku hanya tahu. Sama seperti dirimu yang langsung mengetahui Kyungsoo adalah mate-mu, saat pertama kali kalian bertemu dulu."

' _Kali ini… 'Aku berjanji akan melindungimu.'_

Sepeninggal Yifan, ruangan mendadak sunyi. Hingga Chen berinisiatif untuk membuka suara dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Jadi, adakah seseorang yang ingin menemaniku berburu malam ini?"

.

.

.

.

 _Membenahi posisi tudung jaket, Zitao memutar kepalanya ke berbagai arah dengan was-was khawatir ada seseorang yang melihat. Dirasa aman ia langsung memeluk sesosok tubuh tegap seseorang dari belakang, mencoba untuk mengagetkan orang itu. Yang malah terkekeh kecil setelahnya sebagai respon. Sosok itu -Yifan- akhirnya memutar tubuh dan balas memeluk erat Zitao. "Hey, Taotao. Aku merindukanmu, sayang..."_

 _Zitao tertawa lucu dan mengangguk. "Aku juga gege. Maaf aku sibuk belakangan ini. Kau tahu-kan, konser, lagu baru, program acara dan yang lain. Aku senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah beberapa minggu walau diam-diam seperti ini."_

 _"Oh God, kau tidak tahu seberapa aku gila ingin memelukmu, Zii. Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?" Yifan melepas pelukan dan menatap Zitao intens. "Kau baik-baik saja?" karena ia melihat binar sendu di manik kelam kesukannya._

 _"Ya, tapi hatiku sama sekali tidak, ge. A-aku lelah. Kapan kita memberi tahu semua orang tentang hubungan kita? Aku siap kapanpun asalkan gege disampingku. Aku selalu siap." Zitao menunduk. Tidak kuasa untuk balas menatap Yifan yang saat ini Zitao tahu tengah gusar dan tertekan, sama seperti dirinya._

 _"Tidak sekarang, Zii. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Kita butuh waktu."_

 _Zitao tersentar lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Oh kau yakin? Atau gege sebenarnya hanya malu memiliki kekasih sepertiku? Yang berjenis kelamin sama? How selfish you are, Wu Yifan."_

 _"Zitao!" Yifan membentak. Dan menyesal kala melihat Zitao terbelalak kaget dengan tatapan terluka. "Dengar, kau salam paham sayang, kumohon jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau tahu berapa banyak orang diluar sana yang membenci hubungan 'special' seperti yang kita jalani ini? Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, Zii. Mereka akan menghujat dan menyakitimu nanti. Kumohon, aku hanya ingin melindungimu."_

 _"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak keluar saja dari dunia hiburan? Hanya kau dan aku, gege."_

 _"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Zii."_

 _Dan Zitao tidak bisa mencegah saat beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya._

.

.

.

.

Empat hari. Yifan menghindarinya. Atau seperti itulah yang Zitao pikirkan saat mendapati tidak adanya penampakan pemuda rupawan itu disampingnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menemukan Yifan dimanapun ketika berada di sekolah meski Zitao sudah mencarinya hingga kesudut-sudut yang tak terlihat. Kalau saja ia adalah seorang werewolf dan bisa berubah wujud, ia sudah pasti mencakari dan mengoyak tubuh pemuda itu karena seenaknya pergi. Meninggalkan Zitao seorang diri dengan menyisakan lubang yang menganga lebar di dasar hatinya. Zitao kecewa. Ia baru mengenal pemuda itu belum genap 2 minggu dan ia seperti merasa Yifan sudah menyingkirkannya dan tidak menginginkannya lagi. Dan itu sedikit demi sedikit berubah buruk ketika Zitao sendiri mulai merasa nyaman dan begitu bergantung pada keberadaan Yifan, sementara pemuda itu memilih untuk tidak peduli. Satu-satunya hal yang mencegah Zitao untuk bersikap memprihatinkan di depan semua orang adalah keberadaan teman-teman barunya. Mereka ada ketika Zitao butuh tempat sandaran, mereka selalu muncul disana ketika Zitao menangis diam-diam diatap sekolah, dan mereka tanpa bertanya 'kenapa' atau 'apa' berusaha untuk membuatnya tetap tersenyum walau perlahan perasaannya hancur karena penolakan.

Yifan menolak untuk berada disisinya

Dan Zitao, demi apapun itu mencoba untuk tidak lagi merintih disudut kamarnya setiap malam karena terbangun akibat mimpi buruk. Ia bermimpi Yifan pernah meninggalkannya tanpa kata, berbalik tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk bertanya lebih jauh, dan pergi begitu saja tanpa membiarkan Zitao mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Pernah. Zitao seperti pernah mengalami hal itu dulu, tapi kapan? Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Yifan sebelumnya. (3)

Dan sekarang ia tahu, Yifan melakukannya lagi...

Mereka adalah Mate, benarkan?

Mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama, tapi Zitao tidak mengerti kenapa Yifan menjauhinya seperti ini. Ia merasakannya, ia merasakan bagaimana ikatan mereka telah menguat perlahan, ia juga bisa merasakan pemuda itu tengah menahan sakit disuatu tempat, lebih dari dirinya. Lalu mengapa dirinya ditinggalkan?

Ia mulai ragu.

Jika Zitao tidak salah ingat, ini sudah hari keenam dan Yifan masih tidak bisa ia temui sama sekali. Ia seharian menolak untuk beranjak dari kelas dan menolak untuk berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Ia hanya meringkuk dibangkunya dengan tangan terlipat dimeja, mengabaikan ajakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ke kantin yang sedari tadi gencar untuk membujuknya.

Zitao hanya butuh Wu Yifan. Ia butuh kehadiran pemuda itu. Ia tidak butuh ke kantin, ia tidak butuh apapun, yang ia inginkan hanya sosok Yifan berada disisinya saat ini. Atau paling tidak, Zitao ingin melihatnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Membayangkan sang gege terluka dan kesakitan diluar sana tanpa seorangpun berada disampingnya (terutama Zitao sendiri) membuat Zitao ketakutan.

Sungguh, ia merindukan Yifan, ingin menyentuh, memeluk,

Sangat...

Tanpa sadar ia terisak kecil dan itu mengundang perhatian Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo.

"Zii, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun perlahan. Matanya menyorot iba sekaligus sendu.

"Dimana Yifan-gege?" lirihnya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya pelan sebelum menjawab. "Kris-hyung sedang sibuk. Kau tahu? Urusan pack dan yang lain."

"Bohong. Kalian selalu mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali ketika aku menanyakannya. Kalian membohongiku..." Zitao memejamkan mata rapat-rapat merasakan beberapa tetes airmata melewati pipinya. Ia sudah menduga, mereka tidak mungkin mau berbicara jujur padanya. Mereka hanya perlu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya seperti Yifan sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi, kenapa begitu saja sulit?

"Zii..."

"Sudahlah. Lagipula, siapa diriku untuk gege, untuk kalian? Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam hidup kalian. Tapi setidaknya, jika ingin pergi, katakan sesuatu - Jangan mengabaikanku seperti ini."

"Hey, panda. Bukan seperti itu." Baekhyun menelan ludah paksa sebelum kembali berucap dengan nada tinggi. "Kau itu Luna kami. Mate dari Wu Yifan. Kami tidak mungkin tidak peduli padamu, ok? Jadi jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi atau aku akan mencubiti pipimu."

Zitao terdiam sejenak, ia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap basah kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah berbicara seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia terlanjur kecewa dengan Yifan. "Maaf..."

Berdiri dari posisi duduknya, Zitao sempat mengirim tatapan menyesal sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas. Langkahnya dipercepat saat mendengar seruan seseorang memanggil namanya berulang kali. Tapi, ia tidak ingin peduli. Ia hanya ingin menyendiri untuk beberapa waktu. Dan kedua kaki tanpa sadar membawanya ke kebun belakang sekolah. Tempat yang sering kali dilarang oleh teman-temannya untuk ia datangi.

Kenapa? Entahlah. Zitao curiga mereka hanya bersikap paranoid tanpa sebab dan sedikit berlebihan padanya. Buktinya, ia saat ini berada disini dan tidak terjadi apapun. Berjalan kearah pohon maple besar yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu awal pertemuannya dengan sang gege, membuat Zitao tersenyum tipis.

Namun sebelum ia sempat meraih tempat itu, mendadak ia melihat sepasang mata merah darah di semak-semak. Zitao menahan nafas, mengetahui kedua manik itu balas menatap dirinya. Mengerjap setelahnya, Zitao perlahan mendekat kearah 'sesuatu' tersebut.

Merah

Seperti hal-nya milik Draco. Milik Wu Yifan.

"Ge-gege?" panggilnya pelan. Berjalan semakin dekat dan berdiri didepannya. "Fanfan-ge, kaukah itu? Aku merindukanmu."

Dan setelahnya yang Zitao tahu adalah ia terdorong keras ke belakang hingga membentur tanah kemudian gelap.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, Zii. Mungkin dulu hanya sebatas 'ayo kita bersama. Aku ingin kita memiliki satu sama lain'. Tapi untuk kali ini dan seterusnya, aku tidak ingin hanya sekedar bersama, aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum manis, disayangi semua orang, menjalani hidup tenang dan bahagia, walau itu artinya kita tidak harus memiliki satu sama lain. Zitao, kau punya pilihan untuk pergi dari sisiku kapanpun, sama halnya aku yang akan memilih mundur demi masa depanmu nanti. Maafkan aku sayang, maaf jika di masa ini aku tidak bisa mempertahankan dirimu disisiku. Terlalu banyak pertentangan, batasan dan menjagamu adalah janjiku pada hidupku. Setelah ini, teruslah bersinar di layar kaca untuk semua bakat yang kau miliki, perlihatkan pada dunia. Aku, Wu Yifan, seorang bajingan pengecut dan egois ini, sangat beruntung pernah memilikimu. Untuk yang terakhir, Huang Zitao, aku mencintaimu..."_

 _Piipp_

 _Prakk!_

 _Zitao membanting ponselnya ke dinding tepat sebuah pesan suara itu berakhir. 2 minggu ia mematikan ponselnya (nomer pribadi khusus untuk kekasihnya) menolak segala panggilan dari Yifan, dan mengabaikan semua pesan yang telah masuk. Dihari ia memutuskan untuk menghidupkan kembali ponsel miliknya, Yifan mengiriminya pesan suara yang 'sepertinya' mengharuskan mereka untuk berpisah saja! Dasar brengsek!_

 _Untuk apa perjuangan mereka enam tahun belakangan ini? Lebih baik Zitao mati daripada harus berhenti secara paksa seperti ini. Ia terlanjur mengasihi pemuda itu dan bersedia melakukan apapun agar mereka tetap bersama-sama. Namun nyatanya, Yifan..._

 _Terisak. Zitao melempar semua barang yang ada didekatnya dengan sesekali teriakan penuh amarah bercampur dengan nada pilu meluncur dari belahan bibirnya yang berdarah. Ya, ia sempat menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa sakit di ulu hatinya. Suara gedoran pintu sama sekali tidak ia respon, suara memohon sang Mama yang ada diluar sana, tidak sekalipun ia dengar._

 _Saat ini... Ia hanya ingin menyendiri._

 _Meringkuk di sudut kamar hotel bintang lima yang kondisi ruangannya sudah hancur dan berantakan, Zitao senantiasa memeluk kedua lututnya yang gemetar. "Kau pendusta, Wu Yifan. Aku membencimu. Aku mengutuk semua janji yang pernah kau janjikan padaku. Kau bilang, semua ini untuk kebaikanku? Dasar pembohong! Aku mohon, seburuk apapun kondisi kita, jangan lepaskan aku dari sisimu... Kumohon Hikkss! Aku mencintaimu..."_

.

.

.

.

Yifan seorang Alpha. Ia werewolf yang kuat dan tangguh. Namun seberapa hebatpun ia sebagai seorang petarung, ia masihlah punya sisi lemah. Dan pemuda bersurai sutra malam, berwajah rupawan nyaris sempurna serta memiliki senyum layaknya mentari pagi bernama Huang Zitao adalah kelemahan terbesarnya. Great! Bahkan menjadi kelemahan satu-satunya yang pernah ia miliki. Yifan mengasihi pemuda itu seperti ia mengasihi hidupnya. Jadi saat ia memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengan Zitao demi keamanan pemuda itu, maka sama saja dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri secara perlahan-lahan namun menyakitkan.

Zitao adalah mate-nya

Belahan jiwanya

Pasangan takdirnya!

Mengamati pemuda itu hari demi hari dikejauhan, melihatnya menangis diam-diam dikala sendirian, dan menjaganya dengan jarak yang aman dikala Zitao terbangun di tengah malam akibat mimpi buruk, - itu semua berhasil mengoyak hatinya hingga keserpihan yang paling kecil.

Demi Tuhan yang ada di langit sana, apapun akan Yifan lakukan untuk Zitao, apapun walau itu harus dengan nyawanya sendiri. Tapi sanggupkah ia bila kehadirannya-lah yang selalu dibutuhkan pemuda itu? Karena bagaimanapun, ia hanya sanggup berharap dalam keheningan tanpa bisa menjanjikan apapun. Ironis memang, ia banyak musuh. Banyak kaumnya yang berlomba-lomba untuk menjatuhkan kelompoknya dengan cara apapun. Dan ketika Zitao hadir, kesempatan untuk menghancurkan dirinya semakin terbuka lebar.

Fakta bahwa Zitao manusia biasa

Kenyataan pahit yang selalu berusaha untuk ditutupi bahwa seberapa kalipun Yifan menyangkal, Zitao adalah anggota terlemah di kelompok mereka. Jikalau pemuda itu tersakiti, maka sama saja dengan akhir untuk dirinya sendiri. Hell!

Maka dari itu, ia tidak pernah menunggu hari ini untuk datang. Ia mengutuk hari dimana Zitao dilaporkan hilang oleh Betanya (Suho) saat berada di lingkup sekolah. Yang ia tahu setelahnya, ia berlari seperti orang gila menuju kearah hutan dan mengikuti jejak sang terkasih yang ia yakini dibawa pergi oleh salah satu musuhnya, atau kemungkinan Black forest pack seperti laporan Suho sebelumnya. Yifan menyesal. Ia beberapa hari ini jarang menampakkan diri di sekolah dan yang ia dapat adalah Zitao diculik tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Brengsek! 10 orang anggota Packnya berubah menjadi penjaga yang tidak berguna! Ia bersumpah, akan menghukum mereka nanti jika sesuatu terjadi pada mate-nya!

Dulu, entah kapan... Ia tahu ia pernah gagal untuk menjaga dan melindungi Zitao. Ia yakin, dirinya pernah melakukan kesalahan tak termaafkan di kehidupannya yang lain. Lewat mimpi yang sering menghantuinya setiap malam, ia tahu segalanya. Dan kali ini, Yifan menolak keras untuk dipisahkan. Lagi... (4)

Berlari menyusuri hutan dengan kecepatan tinggi, Yifan merasakan ada beberapa kehadiran yang mengikuti jejaknya dibelakang. Berkonsentrasi penuh dengan memusatkan energi dibeberapa titik, juga mempertajam indra penciumannya, ia menangkap samar-samar hawa keberadaan Zitao. Mengambil jalur kearah kiri, ia berlari semakin cepat menuju kearah kaki gunung.

Ia yakin, sesuatu terjadi. Dadanya perlahan ngilu tanpa sebab dan ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan. Apa yang terjadi?

Yifan (Draco) melolong kuat memecah suasana hutan. 7 anggota pack yang mengikutinya dibelakang, menyambut lolongannya dengan suara tak kalah keras, tepat mereka menerjang kearah sekumpulan serigala yang seperti siap menyambut kedatangan mereka kapanpun. Zitao berada disana. Tergeletak didepan salah satu pohon dengan beberapa luka disekujur Tubuhnya. Terutama luka bekas gigitan dibagian pundak yang saat ini mengucurkan darah segar.

Draco menggeram kuat, marah dan dengan beringas menyerang serigala abu-abu besar yang ia duga adalah pimpinan dari kawanan mereka. Ia menggigit punggungnya dan membanting serigala itu ke tanah hingga menimbulkan suara 'krakk' kecil. Pelan, ia menghampiri serigala itu dan kembali melemparnya kearah salah satu batang pohon. Melompat saat serigala lain menyerangnya, Draco seketika menggigit kakinya dan mundur. Matanya yang merah menatap ke sekeliling, melihat anggota kelompoknya yang ikut bertarung lalu beralih kearah Zitao dengan sorot luka. Hanya beberapa detik saja sampai suara lolongan dari kejauhan bergerak mendekat.

Ia tahu. Yifan sadar jika musuh lain sedang menuju kearah sini. Ada sekitar 20 orang lebih. Mereka saling bekerja sama tentu saja. Namun ia tidak sekalipun peduli, kelompoknya memang kecil tapi mereka kuat. Yifan tidak akan pernah meragukan hal itu. Jadi untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka, ia berdiri ditengah-tengah dengan mata merah berkobar, siap untuk bertarung kembali.

.

.

.

.

Zitao tidak ingat bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di tempat ini. Dia hanya tahu tubuhnya terasa remuk, sakit dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Ia membuka matanya sedikit dan menyadari ia sedang berada di sebuah hutan (entah dimana) dengan banyak sekali serigala saling menyerang satu sama lain.

Serigala...

Ya ia ingat sekarang. Karena merekalah ia mengalami keadaan seperti sekarang ini. Karena Wu Yifan... Benar, dimana gegenya?

Zitao susah payah menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mencari seekor serigala hitam besar, dan itu tidak sulit untuk menemukan keberadannya mengingat ukuran tubuhnya yang sedikit besar daripada yang lain. Ia melihat bagaimana serigala hitam itu dengan bringas mengoyak lawannya satu persatu walau keadaan tubuhnya terlihat memprihatinkan. Bulu hitamnya bercampur noda darah dan ada banyak luka di tubuhnya, terutama bagian kaki sebelah kiri yang lukanya terlihat cukup dalam.

Hati Zitao teriris. Matanya memanas tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia tidak akan pernah sanggup melihat Wu Yifan berjuang mati-matian seperti itu sementara ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya tergeletak tidak berdaya, seperti sekarang ini. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benci dengan sosoknya yang lemah dan tidak berguna seperti ini... Kenapa?

"Ja-janga-nn..." merintih, ia melihat bagaimana seekor serigala menggigit leher Draco dan menyeretnya kasar.

 _Jangan kumohon..._

 _Jangan sakiti dia..._

Panas. Tubuh Zitao tiba-tiba saja terasa panas dengan kedua telinga yang berdenging menyakitkan. Sesuatu, entah apa, menggeliat liar di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu itu perlahan mengoyak lapisan tipis miliknya dari dalam, semakin kuat, tak terkendali hingga kesadaran yang bisa Zitao raih adalah ia merasakan tubuhnya melompat kedepan dengan empat kaki.

Detik itu juga, terlihat seekor serigala besar berbulu putih nan bernetra deep blue memasuki arena pertarungan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **I love you more than words can wield the matter, Dearer than eyesight, space and liberty**_

 _ **\- William Shakespeare**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beijing, China**

 **02 Maret 2017**

Menunduk. Ia memandangi lantai beralas beton dengan tatapan kosong. Sementara angin malam berhembus memainkan rambut dan pakaian khas rumah sakit yang saat ini ia kenakan. Berjalan pelan menuju kearah pinggiran atap bangunan, sosok tinggi langsing namun terlihat rapuh itu kemudian mendongak, mengamati gelapnya malam tanpa hiasan apapun. Mendung.

"Gege..."

Hanya keheningan.

"Gege, kau tahu? Seperti ucapanku dulu, aku berhenti dari dunia hiburan. Aku pergi dari dunia sandiwara yang telah merenggutmu dari sisiku. Apa gege bahagia sekarang?" bergumam pelan, sosok itu kembali melanjutkan. "Semua orang menghakimiku habis-habisan, gege. Sebagian fansku, orang-orang yang tidak mengerti hidupku, orang asing yang tidak mengenalku lebih jauh, bahkan fansmu. Lucu sekali ya, mereka mengatakan gara-gara akulah gege pergi. Apa itu benar?"

Terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusap airmata yang jatuh menuruni pipinya. "Mereka bilang, sekarang aku gila. Pemuda yang berubah sinting semenjak Aktor Wu Yifan, mantan sesama member EXO, meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Tapi itu bohong-kan gege? Aku sering melihatmu berada disampingku dan mengelus rambutku. Mereka yang sudah gila, aku tidak."

Kepalanya perlahan menunduk kembali. Melihat kearah bawah dimana posisinya saat ini berada di ketinggian 7 lantai. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak gentar atau takut. Pemuda itu malah tersenyum tipis. "Kalau saja waktu itu gege tidak menyusulku ke L.A pasti sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja. Gege tahu tidak? Demi gege, aku rela melepaskan karir, impian, bahkan masa depan gemilangku agar kita tetap bersama-sama. Tapi kenapa gege pergi begitu saja tanpa salam perpisahan? Seharusnya bilang, kau mencintaiku, mengajakku untuk ikut pergi dan berjanji bahwa kita saling memiliki satu sama lain. Tapi kenapa gege tidak melakukannya?!" meraung. Sosok itu gemetar hebat.

"Tuhan kejam. Ia memisahkan kita tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaanku. Di dunia ini, tidak ada orang yang benar-benar mendukung kita, kau benar gege. Aku benci hidup di sebuah dunia yang menghujat hubungan yang kita miliki ini. Jikalau bisa, aku ingin hidup di massa yang berbeda, di waktu dimana semua orang tidak akan lagi memisahkan kita apapun yang terjadi. Gege, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Matanya terpejam. Menikmati angin malam yang lagi-lagi berhembus kencang, mengirim hawa dingin, sedikit menggigil dan perasaan kesepian. Seperti dirinya, seperti Huang Zitao. Dan bibir yang tampak pucat itu kembali berbisik lirih. "Aku mencintaimu, Wu Yifan. Aku, Huang Zitao, sosok yang lemah dan tidak tahu diri ini, beruntung dicintai olehmu. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Penandaan angka (1) (2) (3) (4) : cuma sebagai tanda bahwa beberapa kejadian/keadaan di kehidupan mereka yang satunya, (karena well mereka hidup di massa yang berbeda tapi bukan reinkarnasi lho ya) ternyata terhubung di kehidupan mereka di massa ini lewat mimpi. Semacam di waktu bersamaan, mereka memiliki dua kehidupan. Tapi yang satu di jaman modern (jamannya kita sekarang) dan yang satunya, di jaman modern pula namun ala-ala fantasy yang segala kekuatan ghaib(?) masih eksis di dunia. Mereka sebagai siluman (wow)! Anehnya, di kehidupan ini KT ditakdirkan sebagai pasangan abadi sementara satunya, mereka harus dipisahkan secara tragis. Ironi sekali kan?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note : ini kepanjangan. Sangat. I know! Aslinya mau dibikin dua chapter tapi akhirnya sy kompres jadi satu. Fyi, fic ini sebagai ucapan perpisahan (ehm sementara) karena sy berniat untuk hiatus. TT**

 **Dan sbg author yang pengertian XDD saya berniat pamit pada kalian semua dan mohon pengertiannya. Ok. Silahkan gampar sy jika ada yang kurang berkenan tapi come on, sy tidak pergi selamanya. Cuma ya, 'istirahat'...**

 **Lagian utangku masih banyak kok. Sy yang mempesona ini (huekk) tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab (semoga).**

 **Thankyuu guys. Atas partisipasinya selama ini. I love u soo bad, really /**

 **Paipai~**

 **Sign – Semarang. 11 May 2016. 06:14 P.M**


End file.
